User blog:Arvin30p/Aoba's Interview To the Admiral's wives (to be)
Aoba's Interview: Aoba requested an interview with Samidare and Sazanami regarding the admiral and his friends. Aoba: Hello, I'm Aoba. I just opened a newspaper journal catered towards us ship-girls and I think you know that you two are the top two positions here inside the naval base. I would love to hear your thoughts about this. So my first question is, what kind of a person is the Admiral? Samidare: Admiral is kind and brave guy. I remember the time he rescued us in that abandoned factory and encouraged us to become his sword. Oh, He is also sweet. I can't tell you the details about that though. Sazanami: Master is unreliable, a skirt chaser, a manipulative guy, He really hates working Hard. That's why I am doing most of the jobs that was meant for Master and Samidare. C'mon give a bit of a break. Samidare: Sorry, Sazanami-chan. Even though I always do my best the work to be done doubles from time to time. Sazanami: Well, most of that is surely revision work. Let me handle those next time. Samidare: Thanks, I think we can reduce our work with that. Aoba: ummm, you guys can you please not talk about your work. Samidare and Sazanami: Ah!? Sorry, we just carried away. Aoba: Geez, so Sazanami... Do you actually hate the admiral? Sazanami: Of course not! Even though he is something like that, He really takes good care of us back when we are still in that facility. Fubuki, Murakumo and Inazuma would also agree to that because they are also there and he took good care of us all. Aoba: Do you love him? Sazanami: Yes, I too, am in love with him. Even though he is like that I cannot forget what he has done to me. Samidare: Wait Sazanami-chan, do you love him too? Sazanami: Yes Samidare, I know it’s selfish of me to ask but please let me win against you. Of course I know I'll win for that’s what I had planned to do all along. Samidare: I won't give up. I'll work hard so that he'll notice me too. Sazanami: Good, My rival. Samidare: Yeah, me too. Aoba: Umm, Guys I know it's a bit surprising for you guys, but I want your rivalries settled by some other time and let's talk about what's this interview is all about. Sazanami and Samidare: Yes. Aoba: so, do you two know his real name? Sazanami: ...? (Looks at Samidare) Samidare: ...? (Looks at Sazanami) Aoba: (facepalms) oh, this is hopeless. They do not know his name. Letting that aside. I believe that you two are the most trusted subordinates of your admiral. Is there something that you don't want to show to the admiral no matter what? Samidare: of course, it’s my mole. I actually try to hide it from him. So far, he hasn't known that yet. Aoba: but he'll see it if you are going to marry him anyways and do night battles, right? Samidare: (blushes), right. Aoba: how about you Sazanami-san? Sazanami: Well, I'll even let him touch me to all he wants... after all he is my destiny...guehehehehehe. (Laughs perversely), Sorry, of course it's the clothes I wear underneath. Aoba: (shocked) Sazanami, you're scaring me..., about undergarments, I think he'll see them in no time once you return from your sorties. Sazanami: That's right, but I'm prepared for that. I always carry my spare dresses when I am heavily damage. Aoba: wow, such perseverance. But still, he'll see them once you get married and do night battles together. Sazanami: (blushes) that's right. Looks like I can't escape that. Aoba: now then, I ask. If there's a third rival came to your lives. What will you do? Sazanami and Samidare: Exterminate her immediately! Unless it's our princess Murakumo-chan, but I'll doubt she'll do that, after all she's a prideful ojou-sama. Aoba: Hey, hey. I'm scared. Can't you girls have a healthy competition? Can't you even give them a standing chance? Both: No way! Admiral is weak against girls like us. Samidare: Oh, I'll probably allow that Akizuki-class Destroyer if she fell in love with the admiral and another one, I think her name is Isokaze, if the admiral took her in. we'll have no match against her, unless she cooks food, I heard she is not a good cook. Sazanami: Wait, there are 2 more? Samidare: Yes, That what he has been doing the past months and I think he has gone mad. He said that he'll get them surely no matter how long it takes. Sazanami: (facepalms) ah, that lecher... He'll get a mouthful when I talk to him the next time. Samidare: Please do. Aoba: ah... guys, I think this love rivalry is making me feel nervous. I'll skip this for now and ask about his friends. So you two, what kind of people his friends are? Samidare: His friends are... a bit weird. One of his friends, according to Fubuki-chan who was stationed there, the admiral he serves is active at night and sleeps at day, has a incredible sense of smell, puts a red liquid in his drinks, Has a pale white skin, and totally hates sunlight. Aoba: Are you sure he's no Vampire at all? Sazanami: I thought he was a vamp too at first, but the red liquid was a rose extract. He hates the sun because his skin is too sensitive and because he lacked Vitamin A. He is active at night because he is an insomniac. By the way, It's the first time I heard that he has a strong sense of smell. (releases a bit of her killing intent) Aoba: (gulps). Sazanami: Oh well, we'll probably visit there soon. I'll just bring a silver cross and a stake just to be sure. Aoba: I think you are over thinking this Sazanami-san. Back to work, How about the admiral who works with Murakumo-san? Sazanami: Ah? Her, She is a princess too, just like our Princess Murakumo. She rarely used Murakumo on Sorties except when she needs it... Aoba: So you say that she's under-levelled? Sazanami: Contrary to that she is the highest level destroyer there... Aoba: What!? But how is that Possible? Sazanami: Well there are naval exercises, 10 times a day. All of them, she had put Murakumo as Flagship. And adding to that she also trains with Katori-san whom the princess admiral acquired last February. Our base doesn't have her by now because our Admiral is too lazy for that. Aoba: I see. Are there any peculiar traits of the admiral there? Sazanami: Well, at first when we visited her, she dressed us up as maids so I thought she is messing with us. But when I told her that we had came from that place. She immediately gave us few of her best clothes (I think) and told us both in whispers to wear it when you are alone with the Admiral. At first she seems a shady for a princess, but she is magnanimous to us peasants. But I wonder why she was a friend of our admiral? Is it same taste? Is it same interest? It's really fishy. Aoba: Did you Ask Murakumo-san about how she treats her? Sazanami: For some reason, We didn't saw our Princess Murakumo somewhere inside the naval base. Probably she’s been training with Katori-san. But for some reason the air around the base is a bit heavy. It really feels awkward though. Probably Murakumo has picked a weird hobby. After all, the other destroyers inside the base are either her fans or her loyal slaves. It makes me worry about her future if Admiral decides to take her back if he ever found sound something weird with his little princess Murakumo. Samidare: Slaves? Is she into beep!(Censored) Aoba: What? It's a big scoop indeed. Sazanami: Don't bother, you’ll get kicked out by her fans once they'll find out you'll interview her. At worst, you’ll be sent immediately to the Court Marshall. Aoba: Wait, It's Murakumo who are we talking to right? Why Court Marshall? Samidare: The thing is, the base is rigged and once you do something against Princes Murakumo, The MPs are all over the place before you can even make a dash out of it. A mechanic once touched her in the wrong area was captured in less than 5 second. Shimakaze was accidentally pushed her was captured in less than 30 seconds. I would rather forget about talking to her. Aoba: (Gulps), Yeah. I'll forget about it. By the way I know Inazuma-san was one of those rescued persons back then. How is she now? Samidare: Ah, Inazuma-sama is too wonderful... I can't be compare to a mere person like me Aoba: -sama? Sazanami: Yes! Inazuma-sama is not your usual Inazuma who is a klutz and a bit carefree. Our Inazuma-sama works with a hellish Admiral who specializes in traps. Legends say that no criminal has escaped his traps. Someone even claimed that even a person named 'Kaito Kid' could not escape his elaborate traps. His Base was full of traps only Inazuma-sama and Sendai-san from that base can safely guide you to his room. By the way, Samidare was too scared to enter the base because she might trip and set off all of his alarms. Aoba: wait, I've been wondering. Why is he a friend with your admiral? Samidare: Because one day, while he was still in the training grounds. He accidentally activated one of his traps and somehow managed to free himself out of the trap. The maker was happy that someone normal broke free out of his trap, so he immediately befriends Master. What's shocking is they both have same taste in women. Aoba: let me guess, Young girls right? Samidare and Sazanami: their guns at Aoba Tsk! don't mention that... I'll neutralize you if you bad-mouthed Master. Sazanami: I am the only one who should do that. Samidare: And I, on the other hand should comfort him when Sazanami-chan is giving her reprimands to the Admiral. Aoba: Okay, okay... I'll not touch this subject anymore. So what kind of person is that admiral Inazuma-sama works with? Sazanami: Well to be honest I haven't seen him as of now so as Samidare, who is scare to enter the naval base and rather have snacks at the nearest Mamiya. Aoba: Okay, I'll check him. Samidare: ... Sazanami: ... Aoba: What's wrong? Is he dangerous? Samidare: According to Inazuma-sama, He is very carefree and likes to wander outside. The reason why he leaves his trap there is because he had forgotten to dismantle them. Surprisingly, He hasn't been caught by his own trap. What worries me is that whenever Admiral visits him, Inazuma-sama is surprisingly putting a competition to us despite our admiral rarely visits him anyways because our admiral doesn't want to get caught by one of his traps or get caught by his ninja subordinateSendai. Sazanami: Yeah, I never thought that Inazuma-sama likes Master too. Because once, she said that ‘I'll leave his hands to you two’. Oh, sorry to get carried away by that. He is not dangerous when He is with Inazuma-sama. But, He is dangerous when he is in the base. Never ever step inside that base okay? Aoba: okay. I'll listen to you this time. Phew, Looks like I'm almost finished with work here. Let me ask you few more questions regarding your friends who are assigned to the other naval base. Sazanami and Samidare: Yes! Aoba: What do you think about Fubuki? Sazanami: Normal. Samidare: perfectly Normal. Aoba: Fubuki's winning point Sazanami: Being Normal. That works the best especially in the naval base full of oddities. Samidare: Hardworking. It’s because that is a normal trait for her. She likes to impress others. Luckily, our Admiral didn't much like normality. Aoba: Such comments, so blunt! I wonder if Fubuki-chan is crying right now if she heard this. Sazanami and Samidare: Don't worry! There’s no way this room is bugged right? Aoba: Ahahahah! There’s no way this room is bugged. By the way, what can you two say about Murakumo? Samidare: I really like her; she is fluffy and so respectable both the same time. I wish she would be a bit honest to her feelings from time to time so that others won't misunderstand her. Sazanami: She is a Tsundere-gal who wants to be noticed by Master. Though, we'll allow her entry. I wish she would lower her Tsundere levels. I go crazy every time she does her Tsundere routine... "It's not that I like you, Hmph!" Samidare: hahahah. Aoba: wow, how expressive you are Sazanami, especially for Murakumo. How about Her winning point? Samidare: Beauty, Charm and Charisma, because she is a real oujo-sama. Our Princess Murakumo! Sazanami: Strong emotional state. Seriously, being a tsundere tires you mentally. I wonder how can she maintain her front? Aoba: Yeah. You’re right. can't decipher whether it's good or bad., Lastly, How about Inazuma-san, I mean Inazuma-sama? Samidare: Inazuma-sama, is an elegant lady. No more, no less. I can't bring myself to praise her. I am not worthy to judge her. Sazanami: Yes! Our Inazuma-sama is the best destroyer in our group. She has full qualities of a bona-fide lady, something that would tick Akatsuki-san for she is not yet a lady. Aoba: Inazuma-san has full praises to you both. What is her Winning point? Sazanami: she has achieved great skill surpassing us 2. I have nothing to say. Samidare: She is a perfect lady. It's my life's goal and I will work hard for it. Aoba: Okay. Now then, I have 3 more questions. Are you ready? Samidare and Sazanami: Yes! Aoba: Okay, Sazanami what kind of person Samidare-san is to you? Samidare: eh? Sazanami: oh, that's easy. She is a cry-baby, weak, spoiled child of Master. She works too hard yet creates more troubles. She is unreliable, just like Master. But despite that she is the one that saves Master from his own demise; her smile has caused a great cause for all of us ship-girls of this area. She might have been a burden for those who don't know her story... even for me. But, she opened the heart of our beloved Master and made Master a man. I hope you will continue to cherish him. I also hope that he will continue to love you until he decides to go to my side... Kidding asides, Master is someone who is true to his words. So I know you are safe. To him, you are his sunshine in a storm and his rain during his droughts. And as for me, you are the person I respect, someone who can be called my rival. But I can't match you in the time you spent with him. I can't be with the man I love. Yeah, you are my enemy to beat, and a friend that I'll cherish. Sorry if I'm a bit selfish in regards to Master. Samidare: (blushes and in verge of tears) Thanks, Sazanami-chan. Aoba: Okay now, Samidare-san, what kind of person Sazanami-san is to you? Samidare: Sazanami-chan is a person who I deeply respect. I see her as our lifeline, our salvation to our poor base. Though I was assigned the task of managing it, you stood up and helped not only me but also everyone else in our Base. At first I find it hard to approach you. You seem to be free-spirited, honest and strong. Something I can't have in the long run. You are my role model for everything. For us you are our support, the pinch-hitter of our team. The days we had is simply fun. I want to make it forever. Sazanami-chan, I want you to know that our admiral sees every effort you made to cover our mistakes and every effort you made that we knew that there is peace and comfort in our base. I wish for you to smile everyday just like before. I wish to wash a bit of your seriousness and loosen up a bit, don't worry too much. We'll cover it up for you. So, I'll ask the Admiral if he could take you in... With the three of us I think things should be better. I'll go and convince him, so will you hang on? Don't worry, even if I'm clumsy... I never lied to you! So Believe in me who believes in you! I'll support you. Sazanami: Samidare... (Blushes and in verge of tears) Aoba: (crying right now) Guys, that's a great story... My last question is; if he took the both of you into his arms and does night battles, who will be the first one to receive it? Sazanami: (blushes) of course, It's Samidare. Samidare: (blushes) of course, It's Sazanami-chan. Aoba: oh, Looks like I don't need to know the answer. That wraps up our interview. The paper will arrive a few day later so be patient about that. Samidare and Sazanami: Thank You. Aoba exits the room. The Admiral who was actually listening to his office due to bugs installed to the room unknown to the three inside thought. Admiral: monologue Crap, What did I just heard. I just frigging heard girls talk that turned into an emotional one. But damn, I Knew that the Ralph (Fubuki's Superior) was a vampire all along, but it seems Fubuki does not know this... I'll monitor Sazanami so that she'll not kill him upon our next visit. Christie (Murakumo's superior) is a true royalty with a weird hobby. Though I think that she is a bit on the safe side, I realized that she was actually an otaku. Just how weird her servants are? Murakumo is fine; she is not into something dangerous, what bothers me is the Katori in her base... She had more anomaly than I thought. Training her subjects into Murakumo's personal MPs, I wouldn't mind that but, I wonder if these are the orders from there. I'll relay this to Murakumo and keep a sharp eye on Katori just in case, Christie is a bit useless in this department, but I'll need their workforce just to be sure the trouble is cut from the roots. Hoshi... finally, you send me a map where your traps are buried. I'll guess I'll drill this into my mind and visit you from now on, Inazuma missed you already. Just get out of that cage. After all, you made it yourself, making a young lady cry is not your doing. You’ll have to man up and confess already. After all, she already noticed his feelings for her, that's why she has been consulting me from time to time whenever I visited you. It makes Sazanami and Samidare threw a lot of killing intent on me during my last visits, especially on your base. I knew Sazanami wanted to get married, but I guess what I didn't know is that she was aiming for me; I can deny her because I know something like that is not permanent... But after hearing that bugged interview... I wonder if I can play it safe this time around. Oh well, since Samidare is game into this and I really like her too(second only to Samidare), I guess I'll have to listen to her banters whenever I tried something crazy and I just have to say Yes to Samidare's requests (I'm weak against her blue eyes after all). Hah, I only had one ring... And neither of the two is in their respective levels... I could just give it to Kongou but since I'll even drew more bloodshed than the usual. I'll just keep it. Until both of them are ready I'll make a grand declaration. Aoba Enters the Admiral's room Aoba: Hello admiral. Admiral: Hey Aoba, thank you for giving them a breather... I guess they need it once in a while. Aoba: surely, since you had assigned me to the PR section of this base I have to make sure good news is delivered. But are you sure you don't want me to sortie or add levels? Admiral: Originally though I wanted to settle the score with you and just scrap you after I realized that you faked sensei's death so that she can escape the eyes of those who oversee this operation. But I guess it’s a merit that she herself had sent a letter for our next instructions. So Aoba... or so I say Sensei, How are my girls doing? Sensei: I guess I have no reason to hide this; after all I'm a ship-girl too. But in this naval base you had to call me Aoba okay? Admiral: well I suppose, so how are they? Sensei: Our Princess Murakumo is Fine, as a matter of fact we don't need to deal with Katori because she is her number 1 fan... and she will obediently listen to her. Inazuma has it rough, here is the forged key to that cage, let Inazuma handle this and you just create an atmosphere that they'll bring themselves to confess one another. Fubuki is alright, after all being surrounded in supernatural is what makes Fubuki shine the brightest, Ralph just has to confess this time, and well he has at least a millennia or two to do that. Admiral: Hahahah, Can I punch his face now... It really irritates me whenever he arrived drunk to our base saying "Fubuki-chan. Even though you’re plain to the core, your heart is pure. Let's get marry and live forevermore." But seriously, he really needs something normal into his life. Sensei: I agree with that. But seriously why did Ralph build a castle near the naval base, it’s getting the attention of our superiors. Admiral: Let him be, he isn't using any of our funds for that... He magically erected a castle in one night, just like Hideyoshi. So how about my two princesses? Sensei: Samidare truly loves you... She'll wait for you until she levelled up. And Sazanami truly loves and wants to be you. After all, one of the reasons I chose Samidare is because she is the person you promised to marry since you were kids? I just wanted to tease you a bit. And then, I left to you Sazanami is because she is a great person and her personality is not just the playful soul but also the soul of a hard worker and a crafty young lady to boot. She too, is waiting for that day you give her the ring. So young boy, hang in there. But now we have to act for I foresaw something big coming in the next few days... It's a bit hazy but my divination shows that we'll have it rough this time around. Admiral: Yeah, I'm ready for it... After all, it’s that time of the year. Sensei, Let me know if you are joining the fray, I'll leave a space for your return. Sensei: Nah, It's enough. It's your job to support these girls. And please get a second ring soon. You will need to marry them together or Sazanami will think she is useless. After all, she has a large ego and is very weak emotionally. Admiral: Yeah, I'll take good care of those two. Say Sensei, will you command ship-girls this time? Sensei: No, not this time. I'll have to clean up a bit before I can take on the seas. Well then, farewell young boy. Admiral: Thank you very much. Aoba/Sensei left the room. Admiral (in monologue): now then, since I've been briefed and warned. I'll just have to prepare to confess to Sazanami. I wonder; will I need Ralph's power to be with them forever? Or Do I need Christie's connections to look for an elixir of life? Well, the future is indeed very vast. But for now my priorities for now is getting a second ring and find a way to confess, But I'll need Samidare's full consent on the matter. I don't know if they'll allow Akizuki and Isokaze. But I guess I’ll have to see that myself when they arrive here. I guess I should go out and greet them; after all... they are waiting for me in that room. I'll be taking my sleep. The admiral left his room and went to their room and there he was greeted by Samidare and Sazanami who were tired at the interview and was waiting for him, after they said the good nights and the three of them slept soundly. - Interview chapter end - - The two princesses - - Hidden story from the end game - "As the night passes, The young Admiral's delusions are getting stronger." Little Notes and Author's rant: - this interview happens prior to this story. - I'm tempted to create Inazuma and Fubuki's side story or a brand new story all together. but I'll probably need more research if I'll make an Inazuma-side story. Fubuki's story would be too interesting unless I overwrite it. - This interview is actaully 15 pages long. - Murakumo's story is a bit hard to make... because of bad compatibility with her admiral. Will work on that soon. - Plans on making a Kongou sisters side-story based on a show that has a sister theme. - will definitely make Samidare's story on how the Admiral proposed to her... Probably too dull, I still have to work on this one. - The event is now ongoing... Stories will be posted sometime later (in accordance to my completion rate.) - The Event special is on the way... - Serves as a little show before you lose your asanities in the event.. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature